Dark Secrets Ch 5
by heartandsoul76
Summary: This is a short chapter. There has been hints that Fitz was part of B613 because he knew so much about it, even down to who command was and no one else knew that. He also knew that Eli hated Maya's boyfriend because he was the one that talked Maya into marrying Eli in the first place to gather information. Huck tells Marcus that there is more to Fitz and Olivia's story.


This is a short chapter. There has been hints that Fitz was part of B613 because he knew so much about it, even down to who command was and no one else knew that. He also knew that Eli hated Maya's boyfriend because he was the one that talked Maya into marrying Eli in the first place to gather information. Therefore when Fitz found out who were her partner in crime, he immediately said, you deal with him and walk out knowing that the guy would end up dead once found. And I figure for him to know something that personal about Eli and no one else knew, not even Olivia, that he had to be more then another solider for B613, he had to be pretty close to Eli for Eli to share that kind of information to him. A fellow reader, of Dark Secrets, Jessica Carrajola, gave me this idea for this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Another Explanation**

Later that night. Fitz was tossing and turning. He kept moving in his sleep as if he was trying hard to wake up from a nightmare. Suddenly, he jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. Olivia sat up. "Fitz."

"Earrrllll." He said throwing up blood and a clear, thick liquid.  
"Fitz." She said again. No answer. She got out of bed and knock on the door of the bathroom. "Fitz are you ok?" No answer. Olivia slowly opens the door. Fitz is laying on the floor, shaking and his mouth fill of blood. "Fitz." Olivia immediately when over to him and turns him to his side. The blood in his mouth came out. "Fitz." He kept shaking, didn't say anything to Olivia and was turning blue. Olivia ran into the room and grabs her phone. She immediately call 911.

**Meanwhile at the bar**

"So I take it since you circle around a couple of times then came back, that things didn't go well with Olivia and Fitz." Huck said sitting beside Marcus.

"He told me that he was sorry for raping Olivia, but he is not sorry for keeping me. And that his mother was raped by his father."

"Fitz is a product of rape?"

"Apparently. It's just a matter of time before I become a rapist, huh?"

"Why do you think you would become a rapist?"

"My father was one, my grandfather was one, and I'm next."

"You weren't raise by your grandfather or father. And was you ever sexually molestated or anything?"

"No." Marcus said making I can't believe you ask me that face.

"Then why would you become a rapist? Most rapist become rapist because they have been taught to, or they were abuse their selves or they need to feel powerful. You don't fit any of those categories, so I am sure you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah. Whatever? And here I thought that Fitz was a good person, with him continue to help free those who got wrongfully convicted and he should be in jail his self. And how can Olivia forgive him after what he had done to her and end up with him afterwards? I mean who in their right mind would do something like that? Really?"

"You know there are studies where rape victims does willing end up with their rapist as partners."

"Then they are sick and crazy."

"Or in some countries if a female is rape people think it's their fault and to avoid family shame, they married their rapist. It is also use by some rapists as an attempt to avoid persecution for their crime."

"But Olivia and Fitz aren't married. And she is with him now willing as an adult, not a child, something has to be psychologically wrong with her."

"Or maybe she is Fitz for the person he is now and not then. Or there is a lot more to the situation then Fitz had told you."

"Why are you making excuses for them?"

"I'm not making excuses for them Marcus. I'm just saying Liv had always been secretive about her life. I never known her to hardly ever talk about anything personal unless she has no choice. So there is a lot about her we still don't know. And really how much do we really know about Fitz, I know he was part of B613 but I don't know exactly what his job in it was, I can assume he was an assassination like the rest of us in B613. And the only reason I put that together is because he knew about B613 from the beginning of his presidency, he knew who command was before I knew, he knew the location, and he knew that Rowan hated the guy that Maya was working with and the reason why. He basically let Rowan have him. I mean he saw the picture of him and said to Rowan, "You deal with him." Know exactly what he would do to him. Fitz apparently is very close to command. Closer than me, Jake, or Charlie ever been. He had to be for Rowan to share something that personal with him."

"What do you think Fitz was then?"

"To know who command is and something that personal about him, I am guessing second in command. But no one had ever said that, not even Fitz."

"So you think that Fitz was following orders to kidnapped and raped Olivia, because that don't make sense. Why would Rowan have his own daughter kidnapped and raped?"

"His father was command first. But what I found was, Gerry was kidnapping young kids and training them to be part of B613 as early as the age of 6. When the government got wind of this they force him to resign and that's when Eli took over. Maybe Fitz's father, Gerry order it, to get revenge on Eli for taking his job. Fitz always had a difficult time saying no to his father and I think it happen before Fitz became part of B613, with Rowan in command that is."

"Ok, that's makes sense. Do you have any proof of this?"  
"No. Not that Fitz was order to kidnapped and raped Olivia. Just the other parts."

"You think Olivia know all of this and that's why she forgave him?"  
"That could be possible."

**I know the chapter is short, but I wanted Huck and Marcus to have a little conversion, that does have something to do with where I am going with this. Thanks for reading. More surprises are on the way. And comments are more then welcome.**


End file.
